Level 43
Level 43 is an endless aquarium park with exotic sea life and a strange laboratory. No current photos of this Level exist anywhere. The Park The entrance of the park will have a sign saying "WaterWorld", and an "Infoman", like in Level 30 and Level 32, will ask for a ticket you'll have without knowing how you got it. If you didn't give it the ticket in time he will behave like a Skin-Stealer, and attack you. The park itself is particularly empty. It has multiple cafeterias that are empty with no food, just Almond Water. There are also rides that don't seem to work, and most of the power is out, so bring a flashlight. The only thing that seems to have power is the Aquariums. The Aquariums These aquariums have many different living fish, sharks, whales, and sea life, with a lot of undiscovered species. Although, all the sea life aquariums are running in Salty, or Fresh Almond Water, which is strange as these sea creatures can't normally survive in almond water. After a few days of wandering Level 43, you will find an "Employees Only" door that takes you to the Secret Hallways, Offices, and Laboratory Room. The Secret Rooms These rooms will have stone brick, dim orange lit hallways, with pipes along the walls which seem to contain Almond Water. Follow the halls to get to the offices and a laboratory. The offices have a few computers ranging from 1 to 5, and they look like they're from the 1990s. Only two have been discovered, powered on, and viewed. The first computer was a normal business computer from a person named "Mike", with E-Mails talking about the Ocean, Fish, and the business in general. He didn't know much about the Laboratory and was not allowed to view it. The second belonged to the Manager. The computer was mostly corrupted, so only one file was saved. It was called "New_Video.avi", the video itself was fairly damaged. It showed what looked like the Manager running and screaming for help, and as he was running you could hear waves of water behind him, indicating the building was flooding. In the end, everything was underwater, and we see a strange Entity, a humanoid fish creature, swim up to the distorted camera as it cuts out and the rest is static. The Laboratory While walking in the halls, you will find the laboratory. The laboratory is a mess, and it has a huge broken test tube in the middle. The floor is wet with Almond Water, and all of the equipment is broken besides one screen with the file "Start_Experiment.exe" which when activated nothing will happen until you walk out into the halls, where the same waves will flood the building. If it hits you, you'll be knocked unconscious. When you wake up, you're underwater, and you can breathe. Welcome to the true WaterWorld. All the Sea Life have escaped the Aquariums, and are swimming around the infinite park. All non-living matter has become liquid, including the entire park. You can swim through walls and objects like there is nothing there, as they still look like a normal object. While the park is in this state, "The Fish-Man Creature" will hunt you down. The Fish-Man Creature This Creature is very tall and muscular with a head like a Shark, and will attack anyone it finds. As time goes on in the "Flooded State" more of these creatures will start to appear, in slightly different variations. Entrances and exits To enter, use The Metro with an ocean-related item, or find an entrance in Level 11. Once entered, the entrance will disappear. You can also find a Hole in Level 7, and swim down. To exit you'll need to start the "Flooded State", and survive a few days until you see a hatch in one of the Aquariums, which will take you to Level 34 or No-Clip into The Negative Levels.